In certain cases, the information stream transiting over the serial link may be an information stream having a tolerance to transmission errors (or “fault tolerant”). In other words, it is accepted that a certain number of bits of information may be lost without this being able to significantly affect the result. This is the case, for example, for a video stream in which the information comprises digital words associated with the various pixels of the images to be displayed for example, and, in this case, it can be acceptable for some pixels to be lost without this being noticeable to the naked eye for the user watching the displayed images.